


wake up, sleepyhead

by gingerbread man (xphantomhive)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bowing, Derse and Prospit, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, hand-kissing, i was told it was about time i wrote something happy, nose-kissing, so take this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xphantomhive/pseuds/gingerbread%20man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's about time the Prince of Prospit woke up, don't you think?</p>
            </blockquote>





	wake up, sleepyhead

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to the anon commenter who said "it's about time you wrote something happy."

“Sleeping Beauty awake yet?”

Jade looks up at you from her spot on John’s bed, hand ghosting over his arm, like she’s afraid to touch him. She sighs. “Not yet. I don’t know if he will, but I hope he does soon! I’m almost tired of taking so many naps and going to bed so early!” She tells you. At some point during her explanation, she’d put her hand on his arm, and when she notices she draws it back like she’d touched fire.

“I’ll protect Egbert for a while. Go ahead and wake up, Harley.” You reply, and she raises her eyebrow at you. You’ve got to say, she looks pretty damn skeptical of your promise. She opens her mouth to reply, probably a protest, but instead she shakes her head and crosses the room to lay down on her bed.

“Fine. But I’m trusting you to take care of him, Dave.”

She tries to say it in a joking tone, and there’s a smile on her face, but you don’t think she’s joking around. You roll your eyes beneath your shades, kicking yourself off of the doorframe and patting her head on the path to John’s bed. “Yeah, yeah. I’ll kiss his face and run my hands through his hair and all that romantic shit.”

Jade makes a face. “Gross, he’s my brother. Also gross, what you do while I’m awake is your business. Don’t tell me about it.”

“Jesus, just wake up already.”

She sticks her tongue out at you and then she closes her eyes. Once she starts snoring quietly, you crawl into the bed next to John and shuffle close enough to him that your noses are touching and you can feel his slow breath wash across your face. “This is pretty fuckin’ lame,” you mumble, partially to him but mostly to yourself. “I’m supposed to be cool, and here I am cuddlin’ right up to your dreamself. If you woke up right now you’d totally tell me that I am a damn loser. Not denyin’ it, though.”

He doesn’t reply.

You heave a sigh. “You know you’re killin’ poor Harley,” you say quietly, even though you know he probably won’t wake up anytime soon. Jade had said she’d saw in the clouds that he probably won’t wake up for a while yet, and she’s taken it as her responsibility to keep him safe while he sleeps. “She just wants ya’ to wake up. She’s scared to stay awake because she doesn’t want your dreamself to get killed by any enemies.”

He doesn’t reply, but his nose twitches in his sleep. You give a half-smile.

;;

“Well, I must say, this is certainly not what I expected to find when I crossed the line between Derse and Prospit.”

You jump high enough that you’re surprised you didn’t hit the ceiling. Rose snickers from her spot in the doorway, leaned against the frame, arms crossed in a way that you can only call condescending and somewhat judgemental. You move away from John but you don’t get off of his bed, because you promised Jade you’d protect him while she was awake and dammit, that’s what you’re going to do. You’re a fucking knight, after all. “How the hell did you get over here?”

She smiles and crosses the room, almost gliding. A thing you’ve noticed about Rose is that she’s light on her feet; light enough that you aren’t surprised she’s your ectosis because with quiet feet like that she could definitely pass for a Strider. “I could ask you the same,” she responds, and then she lays down in the same place you had been before, but she doesn’t face John. She lays on her back and stares at the walls. “These things he’s written, they’re terrible, aren’t they?”

“A majority of them are in my Pesterchum color,” you mutter, almost spitefully looking the walls over. The one word you notice a trend of is ‘loser’ and it’s always written in your color. “I didn’ mean it when I called him a loser. He ain’t a loser. Hell, he’s probably cooler than I am by a country mile. But don’t you dare tell him I said that, Lalonde.”

Rose’s black lip curls upward, but that isn’t her “I’m totally going to tell him anyway” smile. It’s her “that was sweet, but I wasn’t planning on it” smile. “Surely he knows you didn’t mean it, Dave. He’s a teenage boy; his self-esteem isn’t very high. These are likely insults he’s been called at school or, perhaps just how he views himself. It’s just a coincidence that it’s written in your color. See, on the other side, it says ‘dork’ in purple. I’ve never even called him a dork.”

You try to ignore the fact that you’re starting to feel drowsy and nod. Jade’s dreamself isn’t awake yet, and you promised her you’d protect John while she got some awake-time. You think you’re pretending to not be sleepy pretty well, but Rose knows, because she’s _Rose._ “You can wake up now, if you’d like. I’ve just fallen asleep, and I’m sure Jade would be perfectly fine with me looking after John. Besides, I’m sure the _awake_ John would like to speak with his best bro.”

You grumble something at her that resembles “don’t say best bro with that tone” but it comes out as an incomprehensible mumble of nothing. She rolls her eyes. “Head back to Derse, will you? I’m sure the Dersites will be absolutely _delighted_ to find that their prince is back.”

You scoff. “Yeah, I’m sure, because Dersites are so damn nice.”

She touches a hand to her chest, smiling coyly. “Yes, Dersites are the masters of chivalry.”

;;

“Dave! Dave, oh my god oh my _god_ Dave! I saw in the clouds that John is going to wake up really soon, really _really_ soon, isn’t that exciting? I’m so excited! I really want him to wake up!”

Jade is grinning at you from her spot on the edge of John’s bed, clapping her hands with so much vigor that you’re afraid they might spontaneously combust. You’re also pretty pumped up about John waking up, but you don’t show it; not because you’re trying to keep up your coolkid facade, because Jade saw through that long ago, but because Jade is his sister and you think this is kind of her moment to be happy about her brother finally waking up from a neverending sleep.

Or, her brother finally dreaming on Prospit instead of having regular dreams?

Whatever. Details, details.

“I’m sure he ain’t gonna wake up today, Harley, and you look tired as shit. Go wake up. My creepy ass ectosis told me before I slept she wanted to have a conversation with ya’ soon, anyway.” You say, leaning against the doorjamb and pushing your shades up.

“I’m too excited to wake up!” She screeches back, but then she yawns and proceeds to shut her eyes and fall asleep right on John’s legs. You roll your eyes and move her to her own bed, then you climb next to John and pull his yellow blanket over yourself.

“Yellow is a shit color,” you say, even though you know he can’t hear you. His nose twitches like it usually does in his sleep, and you think he kind of looks like a bunny rabbit, especially with those buckteeth that are digging into his lower lip. “And hey, I see the writing on your wall keeps gettin’ washed off. Jade tryin’ to take it away? Doesn’t really matter, because whenever she cleans it more shit just pop up. God, some of the things you write are fuckin’ horrible.”

And when you say that, you mean it. Most of the insults scribbled on his walls in red, purple, and green are pretty mild, but there are a few that aren’t so much. The one right in your line of sight says, ‘bucktoothed piece of shit’ and you think you want to ship yourself to Seattle just to beat the shit out of whoever made him think of himself like that. “I think your teeth are cute. Whoever said they aren’t is gonna have my fist through their face if I ever make it to Washington, bro.”

He doesn’t reply, but his nose twitches like it does sometimes. You look around to make sure Jade is asleep and Rose isn’t lurking, and then you learn forward and kiss it.

;;

“The prince is awake!” is the first thing you hear when your feet hit the ground in Prospit. It shocks you for a minute, because:

Prospitians can talk?

and

John is _awake_?

You look up from the group of chattering Prospitians, and it isn’t like they’re overly tall so you have no problem picking John out. He’s surrounded by a shitton of the little guys (and girls? maybe?), smiling down at them nervously, buckteeth digging into his bottom lip. He doesn’t notice you because he’s too busy talking to them, smiling uneasily when they cheer about how they’re so happy that he’s finally awake and thanking them when they give him compliments on his outfit and his hair and his teeth and his eyes.

“A Dersite!” One of them shouts, pointing at you. You still think it’s kind of weird that they can talk, because you don’t even know if Dersites can talk, but you know they’re kind of assholes so you aren’t sure you’d want them to anyway. Another Prospitian slaps that one’s hand down, and you almost start laughing but you don’t think they’d appreciate it.

"That’s the prince, you dummy!”

The two Prospitians glare at each other, and then the first one says, “Well, I still think he should bow to _our_ prince.”

Someone shouts “me too!” from somewhere in the crowd, and then a chorus of “me too’s” ring back in response to that one. The Prospitians part, equal on the right side and equal on the left, giving you a direct path to John. It’s almost like a red carpet deal. He looks up at you and gives a nervous smile, waving sheepishly. You force yourself not to smile back.

The Prospitian is still scowling at you, so you finally walk down the aisle-type thing they’ve made for you to get to John and get down on one knee in front of him. You take his hand in yours and smirk up at him, but he giggles, so you guess it was probably more of a dopey smile. “My prince,” you say, trying to sound all knightly and shit (you totally do) and then you kiss his hand softly.

He looks away, and you can see the blush on his cheeks.

“You’re a prince too, doofus,” he replies, and then he pulls you up from the ground by the dumbass froofy collar of your purple pajamas and presses your mouths together. You try not to smile into the kiss.

(you fail.)

**Author's Note:**

> pfft, i dunno, i hope you liked it. i wrote something happy! there you go!
> 
> i also wrote a rule 63 johndave, and i'll probably post it tonight. probably.


End file.
